


The Elevator (Joker x Reader)

by WhereIPutTheOtherStuff



Category: Batman - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Claustrophobia, Elevator, F/M, Jared Leto - Freeform, Suicide Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff/pseuds/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff





	The Elevator (Joker x Reader)

It had been about four months and you kind of hated your job. You mean you are grateful for it but still you did not enjoy it at all. After finishing your education with little to no money, your older brother suggested that you worked where he did. Both of you understood that the work would be difficult but he knew that you could take it and that your options were running out. 

Your job? Well it is to work for one of Gotham’s most notorious criminals, the Joker. You knew what he does. You also know some of the horrible things your brother has to do for him. Beating people to a pulp is currently the Joker’s favourite job for your brother. What do you do? You are there partly as eye candy you guess and sometimes to dress a victim’s wounds if the goons got carried away. Which happened very often. You’re not proud of your job but it pays the bills. 

Violence and blood never really frightened you especially now that you see it so frequently. The only time that you could remember being terrified was back at school. Other girls bullied you and would lock you in the janitor’s closet. The space was very small and dark and you could sometimes be stuck in there for hours on end.  It was claustrophobic and you had never liked being in small spaces since. Now you try to avoid them as best as you can. 

The business relationship you have with your boss is pretty much nonexistent. The Joker hardly ever speaks to you, he only gives out orders. You remember your ‘job interview’. You were so nervous as you’d heard so many frightening stories about the Joker. However the interview itself was only for a brief moment. He walked into the room and stared at you with his blue piercing eyes, looking at you from top to bottom.   
With a nod to your brother, he said “She’ll do.”

Yesterday Joker’s goons had taken over an old factory towards the edge of Gotham City. It was going to be one of the new bases for his criminal activity. Today’s job was to look around the place so the Joker can decide what uses he wanted for the different rooms. Luckily you weren’t needed for today so you could spend the day shopping for new clothes. It’s annoying how many items of clothing get saturated with blood in this business. 

“Come on Jack, you’ve got to get up and ready.” You call to your brother whilst knocking on his bedroom door. “You know how Mister J is with tardiness.” You hear a groan from inside the room and you open the door. Jack was laid in bed his face bright red and his nose streaming, he looked awful. He grabs a tissue and blows his nose.   
“Sorry (y/n) I’m sick. I’ve already thrown up twice in the last hour.” he says in a voice no louder than a whisper. A look of concern etched across your face.   
“Is there anything I can get you?"  you asked. "Don’t worry, I have everything I need here. I’ve already let the boss know that I am unwell.” he sighs. “At least you’ll have me here to look after you today.” You say reassuringly as you leave his room and close the door behind you. 

You did not envy Jack’s replacement. From what you gathered walking around a building whilst your boss picks out functions for rooms was a boring task. You felt your phone buzz in your pocket. Gazing at the screen you read:   
'Today’s your lucky day! You will be filling in for your brother. I have already notified him. See you at the old factory in an hour. Oh and wear something nice. J’   
You rolled your eyes as you went into your bedroom to get changed out of your pajamas. Still wanting to look professional you threw on a black dress and small heels. After eating a quick breakfast you call to your brother “Looks like I drew the short straw. See you later.” which your brother responded with a groan. 

Luckily the factory was only a short walk from your home. You gazed at the tall buildings that lined the streets of Gotham. The sun reflected on the many windows of the skyscrapers. It was 8:30am and the streets were not busy, making this morning’s walk a pleasant one. On reaching your destination you looked up at the old factory. It was in desperate need of some work as there were many broken windows and other bits that were falling apart. You wonder if there was any point putting money in it to rejuvenate it. But you never questioned the boss’s intentions aloud. You were smarter than that. 

Two goons also arrived on foot. You waved at them and they replied with a nod of acknowledgement. It seemed that the agreed time was a bit too early for them. Suddenly you jumped as you heard the rumble of an engine. A purple sports car whizzed around the corner and pulled up beside you. The car door opened and out stepped your boss. The Joker had pale skin which was covered by tattoos, red lipstick roughly on his lips and bright green hair which was neatly slicked back. He wore a dark maroon shirt which was partly unbuttoned, revealing his chest, black trousers and shoes. “Ah Jack, you look a lot prettier since the last time we met.” the Joker laughed whilst staring at you. The goons also chuckled. You smiled. Maybe your boss was going to be humorous today but you could never tell as his moods were so unpredictable. 

“I’m sure that you are all clear on today’s planned outcome as it is a standard brief.” said the Joker as you all started to walk into the building. Inside the factory was very similar to the exterior. The place was dirty and some of it was falling apart. “I’m hoping that after we have a good look around this place I can have another little talk with its previous owner. We are going to have so much fun.” Joker chuckles in a voice that resembled an excited child’s. 

You all looked around the ground floor. Each room you went into was thickly covered in dust. You couldn’t believe that the building was recently used for a petty crime gangs. However the space was definitely big enough to be useful. As you glanced at the Joker’s face you could see his mind whirring away,  thinking about the potential that the building has. 

The rooms were connected by a corridor which led to an elevator and stairwell. “I think we should work from the top down. I’m thinking of maybe having an office on the top floor.” said the Joker. He then looks at the small elevator and the heels that you were wearing. “You boys climb the stairs, whilst (y/n) and I take the elevator. We’ll meet you on the top floor.” your body froze and became rigid. The elevator didn’t even look like it could make the trip. The two goons began to race up the stairs as the Joker pressed the button to call the elevator down. 

You somehow managed to build up the courage to speak. “Boss, I think I’ll take the stairs.” A 'ding'  noise came from the elevator as it jerkily opened its doors. The Joker stepped inside and held onto the door, keeping them open. A faint chuckle escaped his lips. “I’ve been wanting to do more exercise so I can be ready for whatever a job throws at me.” you added. Which was partially true as you did want to get fitter. But the main reason was because you were nervous. The size of the elevator was small and there were a lot of levels that it would have to drag the both of you up. It did not look fit for purpose. 

The Joker turned around to face you. You trembled slightly as you could not tell if you were now more afraid of the elevator or the Joker’s reaction. There was a serious look on his face and his blue eyes pierced into your own. “I don’t believe that I was asking you whether or not you would like to use the elevator.” he said in a stern voice. You looked at him with pleading eyes but a frown remained on his face as if it was carved from stone. He pointed a finger directly at you and then to the ground, like he was commanding a dog to sit and stay.   
You wanted to protest but you knew better. Rule number one for working with the Joker.  Never show him any of your weaknesses.  He’ll find a way to use it to blackmail you. 

You reluctantly walked forward, ducking under his arm which held the doors open. He turned around and pressed the button for the top floor, he glanced at you as his lips started to curl into a smile a little. He was pleased that he had won. The doors of the elevator slowly closed, squeaking as they did. With a jolt the elevator started to move up. You pressed a hand against the wall so you could steady yourself after the movement. The inside of it was even smaller than you thought. Relief began to flow through you as things were going smoothly. The Joker checked his watch as you knew he had a busy day planned. You felt awkward because of the silence and that you hadn’t really been alone with your boss like this before. The Joker glanced up at you again and opened his mouth as if he were about to speak. 

Suddenly, the elevator began to judder as it ground to a halt. You had not reached your floor yet. You both looked at the controls which were now dead. “Well, this looks like our stop.” the Joker laughed as he looked at the elevator controls and then pulled out his phone. You couldn’t even attempt to fake a smile. He started to call one of the goons to tell them of your current situation. He sounded angry which was understandable. Whilst he spoke, your mind began to wonder. That’s when the reality of what has happened hit you. 

You felt trapped in a tiny box that could easily fall apart. Your eyes start to frantically look around, trying desperately to focus on something, anything that would take your mind off of the current situation. It felt as if the walls were starting to close in. You knew deep down that they weren’t but you couldn’t convince your mind otherwise. A flash of panic began to course through your body. Quickly your cheeks flushed as the rest of the colour drained from your face. Your breathing started to become quicker and deeper.   
Oh no not here, you thought to yourself. Please, not in front of him.

The Joker looked at the controls of the elevator whilst you covered your mouth with your hand, in attempt to muffle the sound of your irregular breathing. But you could not help it. Your breathing had started to become erratic as pure fear and panic flooded your mind.   
“Is. There. A. Way. Out?” you asked, each word being followed by a deep breath. Confused by the strange way you were talking, Joker turned to face you. His mischievous smirk dropped as he looked at you with concern filled eyes.   
“(Y/N) what’s wrong?” he asked. 

“Too… small” you replied in a voice no louder than a whisper. It was now all too much. You frantically clawed at the wall in poor attempt to steady yourself as your knees buckled. The Joker dashed forward. Enclosing an arm around your shoulder and the other around your waist as he supported your weight, gently bringing you down so you sat on the floor.   
The panic had now fully set in as you trembled in fear and gasped for air. Tears fell down your cheeks as your felt completely embarrassed. What a humiliating thing to happen in front of your boss, the King of crime. There was no longer any chance of you keeping your job if a silly thing like an elevator scared you. 

To your surprise, Joker knelt down in front of you, staring at you as he tried to assess the situation.  "Is there anything I can do to help?“ he asked eagerly. He looked completely lost and unsure. The hard exterior of your boss beginning to fade away.   
Looking at him apologetically you whisper "I’m… sorry" Unexpectedly,  he chuckled. Carefully he took your hands in his and using his thumbs, gently started to stroke them, which soothed you a little.   
After breathing irregularly for so long, you started to feel like you were very tired.   
”(Y/N)“ the Joker said in a loud tone, forcing your eyes open. "What colour are my eyes?"   
Your eyes focused on the blend of blues of his. How each shade mixed into the next.   
"They are… incredibly blue.” you answered, causing him to laugh. You smiled at his familiar laugh, you could tell it was genuine instead of his sarcastic one. 

Attempting to not let his worry show, he stared, examining you, as you still trembled and gasped for air. Smiling at you he stretched his arms out and around your shoulders. Gently scooping you towards him. You leant your head against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Subconsciously you began to mimic his breathing, to slow down your own.   
Surprisingly you both stayed there contently, silently enjoying the unusual embrace. It all just seemed completely surreal. The psychopath who hardly ever spoke to you was now caring for your safety.   
“Thank you” you whispered, now in a much calmer tone. You could feel his chest rumble as the Joker chuckled. 

His phone vibrated in his trouser pocket. Glancing down at the screen he mumbled “finally”.    
The Elevator jolted into life once more, causing you both to jump.   
“Let’s get ready to leave this death trap, shall we?” the Joker said with a grin as he stood up, trying to make light of the situation that had occurred. Reaching his arm down, he offered you a hand. Nervously you stood to your feet, with the Joker’s hands pulling you up. You both attempted to compose yourself, so that the goons did not suspect a thing. Grabbing a tissue from your pocket, you wipe the tears from your face whilst smoothing out the creases in your dress. Now stood side by side, you both glance at each other smiling. 

The doors to the elevator screeched open, revealing the two goons patiently waiting for you both on the other side. You rather quickly stepped out if the crumbling death trap. The Joker followed.   
He cleared his throat trying to sound tough and in charge again as he walked in front of you with the goons. “Let’s take a look at these rooms. I think that (Y/N) and I have now fully assessed the state of the elevator.”   
Quietly you giggled to yourself causing the Joker to turn his head round and smile at you. Looking at his smiling face and reflecting of the events of today, your mind starts to wander. Maybe you were wrong about the Joker and perhaps your job wasn’t so bad after all.  


End file.
